<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To improve and love by Fiannalover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191096">To improve and love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover'>Fiannalover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragalia Lost (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Church Family, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Retching, Training, Wedding Dress, mending wounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain someone entering Templar training changes a bit the relationships around him, as well as reinforcing the links uniting another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobias/Elisanne (Dragalia Lost)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To improve and love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hope slowly stopped biting his own lip, as the last stings of Healing Magic finished closing his wounds. Letting out a breath of relief, the Templar-in-training got up, with a wide smile on his face. It had been a long day of practicing through fiend hunting, but, finally, he was back at the Halidom!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks lots for the patching up, Ricardt! I always really appreciate it! AAAAAAAAAAAAH, man, I can’t wait for what Tobias has prepared for tomorrow’s training! It’ll be so great!” With the excitement calming itself just enough for the boy to start paying attention to his surroundings, he suddenly stopped. “E-Erm, Ricardt? Are you ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, in an almost out-of-character outburst, Ricardt shouted, or, at least, went as close as he could get to doing so, “D-D-DO you have to injure yourself all the time!?” Stunned, Hope could only let him keep venting. “Even if I can heal you... It’s scary, you know? A-and all of the blood you lose… I-I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that point, Ricardt stopped talking, having to focus on controlling his own retching, making it Hope’s turn to worry over him. “Hey! Hey! It’s alright, it’s alright, come on! Deep breaths!” As the blond boy went back to its more timid personality, Hope bowed, put the palms of his hands together, and apologized. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry for dragging you into this! You don’t have to keep following me, Ricardt!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I want to! I… I can’t bear to think of you getting hurt… But you do it so much! So I can’t afford to leave your side.” Ricardt complained, sighing. “J-just, please, take more care.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-well, when I see something happens that requires aid, I can’t help but charge in and do my best to help, you know! That’s just who I am! That’s what I’m fighting for!” He admitted, before conceding, “But, I can’t keep fighting if I’m dead! And I don’t want you to worry! So, I’ll take more care, Ricardt! Promise!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh of relief, Ricardt lingering nausea was still enough for him to have a dizzy spell as he walked forward, with Hope catching him before he hit the ground. “Oh man, you’re still pretty bad, huh? Don’t worry! Aeleen will get something for you real quick!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Wait! Hope! There is no need!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope! I gotta take care of myself, and so do you!” Hope said, carrying his friend with little effort. “Let’s go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nooooooooooo……”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>With his almost trademarked calm, Tobias looked at the scene that unfolded in-between his student and his priest friend, weirdly appreciating how used he got to seeing this kind of thing happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They get along well, don’t they.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. They do.” Tobias agreed, not even turning around to look at the voice he already recognized. “Hope has been improving well, too. The training you gave him is to be admired.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like I gave him any. I only tried to show him the importance of priesthood. In hindsight, the way Euden and I approached his situation was rather misguided.” She confessed. “However, all is well, right now. He’ll grow far under your instructions, Tobias.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hum. If the Grand Paladyn herself gives such a compliment to the leader of the Perditionists, I guess it can only be true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush now. I give you such a compliment because you’re my friend.” Sighing, she, somewhat annoyedly, asked. “Are you gonna say anything about my outfit already, or are you gonna keep making me regret putting it on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Puzzled, he turned around. “Your outfit? Why are your clo-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there, right in front of him, in the most resplandecent wedding gown, sword in her hand and bare shoulders showcasing strength alongside the beauty, Elisanne stood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobias was a very hard man to surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All who knew him were aware of how incredibly stubborn and good at keeping his cool he was, unfazed by any jokes or threats alike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, right now, he was stunned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I used these clothes for a mission, once, and got to keep them once said ordeal was over.” Elisanne explained. “So… What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... They’re beautiful.” Tobias said, finally remembering to do so. “Will you walk with them down the aisle, someday?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps. Someday, that day may come.” She acknowledged, before firing back. “Would you please wear a matching suit, someday?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, for the second time that day, Tobias’ eyes widened in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Yes. I’d like to do so, someday.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>